Good For You
by Slytherin's-New-Queen
Summary: Harry has a 3 year old daughter? And so do Draco? The wizarding world is rebuilding from scratch, and underage children are being welcomed into Hogwarts while their new guardians finish their education. But with so many children running around Hogwarts mischief is bound to happen. Not to mention love is in the air. Votes are in and it's DRARRY!
1. Penelope

This is my first story on here, so let me know how I did. Please comment whether I should make it Snarry or Drarry. At this point it can go either way.

* * *

"Professor, is there any way that I could bring my daughter with me to school this year?" The defeater of the the Dark Lord, Harrison James Potter questioned as he strolled casually into the new Headmistress of Hogwarts' office. He looked better than the last time that she had seen him, which was at the funerals of both Remus and Nymphadora Tonks. His clothing finally fit his slight frame, and the quality of the material fit that of his newly acquired status as Lord Potter-Black. His hair was trimmed, both of the sides and the back shaved down, while the top of his head had longer tresses, which were giving off that 'just fucked' look. His black circular frames had been replaced by thick black rectangular frames, giving off that nerdy look. He was wearing a pair of well fitted khaki jeans, with the pants legs rolled up to show his ankles. His dress shirt was made of a denim material, and he folded the long sleeves up so that it gave his look a more casual appearance. His shoes were in the muggle style of boat shoes, in a dark gray color. Minerva was never one to give her students a double look, seeing as that was against protocol, but when she seen this man in front of her, she hardly recognised him as one of her favorite lions. Minerva thought that he never looked better.

"Her mother passed away last year and three months ago, so did her grandmum. Her granddad approached me and asked me to become her full time guardian, instead of a part time guardian, seeing as he is too old to take care of her by himself. Not to mention that he was still mourning the loss of his wife and child." Harry Potter asked, his voice was now deeper and rougher than she remembered it being. To her it sounded similar to that of his father, the last time she seen him, which had been at his wedding. On his hip rested a small girl. Her hair was the same midnight black as her father's, and fell in long ringlets that framed her face perfectly. On her face, Minerva noticed a smattering of freckles on her nose, which was more of a button one, instead of the narrow one that her father had. The girl's long hair was held out of her eyes by an aquamarine ribbon, tied back to mimic a head band with a bow tied off on the right side of her head. The ribbon matched the flowing summer dress that she was wearing, which was accented in white, from the floral stitching designs, to lace that made flowers with the stitching,and that connected to the end of the dress and sleeves.

She looked to have fallen asleep some time ago, and her head rested on her father's shoulder, who was gazing at his daughter lovingly.

"I was unaware that you even had a daughter, Mr. Potter. But, seeing as I have already given permission to a few other students in the same situation, I have no other choice but to allow it. If only to avoid playing favorites. A few things first, if you would like, you may sit as I explain." She paused long enough for the young man to have a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of her desk.

"First off, may I ask what your daughter's name is, as well as how old she is?" Minerva questioned.

"Her name is Penelope Alessandra Zinnia Potter and she is three and a half. No one but her mother and her grandparents knew that I was even the father. Almost immediately after she had been born, Voldemort was resurrected. I know that it was quite young for me to have a child, and I knew at the time I wouldn't be able to raise her on my own. So, for the safety of my child and the mother of my child, as well as her family, I chose to keep her existence hidden. She stayed with her mother and her grandparents, and I visited as often as I could. In the muggle world her last name is that of her mother, to hide her identity even further.

After her mum passed away during one of Voldemort's bombings in the muggle communities in my 6th year, she stayed with her grandparents. Both of them were muggles, and their only tie to the wizarding world died with their daughter, as she was a muggleborn. Penny's Grandmum died from a heart attack, as he stopped taking care of herself, for the most part, after the loss of her child. After I took custody of Penny, which was at the end of May, we stayed at number 12, which have been renovated during the final stages of the war, thanks to my house-elf, making it safe to live in. She finally was introduced to my most dear and closest friends, all of whom were shocked that I kept her a secret for so long, but loved her none-the-less." He finished the backstory and looked at his professor. The many different emotions flashed across her face, as she remembered that terrible time in Wizarding history.

* * *

The magical community was finally starting to heal once more. Seeing as all of the progress that had made to better the magical community after the first war with Voldemort was so far buried due to the numerous laws that he passed, that it was a disaster to go to some places. People were stepping up in their neighborhoods to aide in the rebuilding of the world. Volunteers worked tirelessly to quickly rebuild the Ministry, so that the Minister's base of operation would not be his house. All of the laws had been scrapped, and the Wizengamot was starting from the bottom. All old laws were being revisited and if it seems that the base of the law is good, then it would be revise to help bring the Wizarding World well on its way into the 21st century. Minerva had read stories from the Prophet which stated that Harry was aiding them in the laws so that another Voldemort couldn't rise up and take power like that once again.

The trials for all marked death eaters as well as Dark Lord sympathizers who actively participated on the dark side in the war, was on hold until all of the new laws were finished, so that they would be the first tried under the new set of laws. Purebloods were becoming a dying breed. They could hold any blood fulfilling title, such as pureblood and halfblood, all they would like, but thanks to a lot of the new laws, it would hold no type of power behind it. The old families still had a say in how the laws shoulds be worded, but now they have to take into consideration all magical beings, even creatures. The laws were being put in place so that all the Purebloods who worked with each other, whether it was through blackmail, coercion, or marriage contracts, to control all of the outcomes of the Wizengamot sessions, were now going to stop that completely.

Laws were set forth to protect small muggleborn wizards and witches. At the first sign of magic detected, the child's parents were to be briefed and sworn to secrecy. Allowing the existence of magic to stay a secret from Muggles. If any signs of abuse or neglect was present, the children were automatically taken into the care of the Ministry. Any muggleborns found in muggle orphanages were quickly transferred to one of the new facilities and briefed on their magical abilities. Then they will be sent to one of the five new wizarding orphanages that had been funded by the families who left all of their monetary assets to Harry if they were to ever die. The Marauders' Home for Wizarding Children, Fred Weasley's Home for Wizarding Children, The Clancy Home for Wizarding Children, the Robinson Home for Wizarding Children, and the Hughes Home for Wizarding Children were established just as quickly as the Ministry was rebuilt to relocate the orphans of the war. Each of them were separated into different age groups, Hughes was for newborn to two years of age, Robinson was for three to five year olds, Clancy was for six to nine year olds, Marauders was for ten and eleven year olds, and Fred's was only open on school holidays for the Hogwarts students. Both men and women were staffed at each, and have been screened thoroughly for prejudices, as well as other mental ailments. Both genders were staffed so that children have a paternal and maternal figure that they are able to connect with, so that they have a chance of establishing normal relationship bonds later in life.

A trust is established for each child as soon as they enter into the Ministry custody. That trust is used on the child's schooling, and anything that is needed for them throughout their time in any of the orphanages. It also has enough money in it which will allow them to rent an apartment once they graduate and provide for them until they are able to find a job. Depending on the age, each one entering into the Ministry's custody all receives different amounts, but all of the criteria must be able to meet with each child. The ones who enter earlier in life, get the most, and the ones who enter in later in life get the least, seeing as the support that they need is less than the babies. Each orphanage is given a monthly income to provide food and clothing and replace anything that has been broken and is needed. At holiday times, every child gets 100 galleons spent on them, which is close to $481, allowing them to enjoy a good holiday. Each child gets the 25 galleons spent on them for their birthday, as well as everyone getting a piece of birthday cake in celebration.

* * *

"With the new decree making everyone redo their last year here at Hogwarts, it is crowding the common rooms some. What with the new incoming first years, as well as the repeating ones, the dorms are finally back at maximum capacity. And due to the fact that their is not as many students returning for their eight year, which is what the seventh year students who were on the run during their seventh year will be called, all four houses of eight year students will be sharing quarters outside of their houses. Due to this, I am able to provide you and a few other of the students who are returning with codependents, alternative housing. This year Hogwarts will be home to a number of underage children who were placed in the care of siblings following the war. All of the eight years who do not have children with them will share a common room and dorms. The few students who are coming with younger children will be sharing quarters with one other person, with a child or children in the same age range. With that being said, you and your daughter will be sharing quarters with Draco Malfoy and his daughter, who is the same age as yours. You will be requested to come to the school a week before the semester starts, so that you may get settled in, and your daughter can get used to her new living environment." Professor McGonagall grinned as she witnessed Harry smile at his daughter before answering her question.

"Now I expect you two her at 10 o'clock on the 25th. Run along now and enjoy the rest of your summer." McGonagall smiled. In a way she knew what she was doing to her two favorite students, but she only hoped that it would work.

"Thank you, Professor. I would have hated to miss out on my education, so that I could raise my child. Is there anyway that we can borrow your Floo?" He asked her, She nodded and gestured to the fireplace that was off to the back of the room. He thanked her for a final time before he disappeared into the flames, his daughter still sound asleep on his hip.


	2. Too Many Children

Chapter 2 is done! So far the votes for Snarry and Drarry are tied at 2 each. Please vote! The next chapter will have Severus Snape, and depending on the winner by the time I finish the chapter, Harry will discover his 'crush' for that person. So please vote!

* * *

Harrison Potter stepped into the Great Hall, where he was directed to by one of the numerous house elves after he apparated right outside of the Hogwarts gates. He was holding his daughter in one arm, seeing as she started to get cranky on the walk up to the school, and a pale purple diaper bag in the other. Inside of the bag was all of their possessions shrunk down to fit inside it, to allow for minimal packaging. When Harry looked around the room, he noticed quite a few of his year mates all with underged children around them. He noticed Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Wayne Hopkins, Terry Boot, Lily Moon, and Sophie Roper.

Dean had two small boys around his feet and a baby girl in his arms, Lavender had a little girl standing next to her, Wayne had two girls on either side of where he stood and a girl and a boy in a pram, Terry had two children, he was holding a small girl and there was a little boy who was hiding behind his legs, Lily seemed to have the most with five surrounding her, two boys who looked as if they attended school and the other boy and two little girls were too young, and Sophie had two girls standing on either side of her, one looking old enough to start at Hogwarts this year. He could hardly believe that these were all of the younger siblings of his classmates, knowing that quite a few of them had been put into the orphanages because their siblings wanted no part in raising them. The 6 of the students in front of him felt that it was their responsibility as a war-harden adult to care for their younger relatives.

Draco Malfoy walked into the Hall a similar fashion as Harry had minutes ago, minus the color of the diaper bag.

"Potter." Draco said once he noticed the other people in the room, and made his way over to where Harry was standing waiting for McGonagall.

"Harry." He quickly replied, as he shifted his weight, seeing as holding his three year old daughter for the last half an hour was making his arm hurt.

"What?" Draco questioned him, confused.

"I said, 'Harry'. No more of this Potter and Malfoy crap. We both have children now, and we shouldn't raise them nor teach them that. So from now on, I want you to call me 'Harry'." Said man spoke. Draco smiled, not one of his signature smirks, but an actual pleasant smile. He held out his hand. Reminiscent of their first year, "Only if you call me 'Draco'." Harry smiled and took the offered appendage with his free hand.

"Deal Draco." and "Deal Harry." Were spoken simultaneously, smiling at each other.

"Well, it's good to see you two have gotten over your petty rivalry." The two of them turned and seen Headmistress McGonagall walking into the room, and having heard their conversation. Both of them flushed with embarrassment as they remembered all of their petty arguments. McGonagall walked to the head table, and both Harry and Draco followed, stopping when they reached the groups of families.

"Great, now that we have all arrived I can brief you of how things will progress this school year. If you will look around you, you will notice an additional table for the 8 of you and your families, which also has several booster seats available to the smaller children. As for their different food palates, the house elves are willing to make other foods for the children, as long as it is reasonable. All that is required for this, is to go to the kitchens and tell one of the elves the requests.

Hogwarts has hired additional staff for this year only who will run a day nursery for the underaged children. The nursery will be open during the week from the end of breakfast until the beginning of dinner. Twice a week the nursery will stay open until shortly before curfew to allow your school work to be completed without the distraction of the smaller children. During meals, children will be brought to the Great Hall so that they may eat meals with you, then afterwards they will return to the playroom that has been set up.

The older ones will be assigned a times table themselves, so that they can still get a primary education, which will be mandatory for the children five and up. This is only available for this year. Children will learn to read, write, arithmancy, the fundamentals of Latin, and history. Their classes will be from the end of Breakfast until two hours after lunch. Breaking for lunch to allow them to dine with you as well, before resuming with their classes. They will also be assigned homework according to their grade level. Once their classes are over, they will make their way to the rooms housing the younger children, and will be prompted to start on their assignments, where help will be given if needed. Once that is completed, there are age are age appropriate things for them to do while they wait for dinner to begin.

All of your teachers have been briefed on this situation, and are willing to accept any work late as long as the reason for it is documented and legitimate. I expect that you will try to abide by the rules that are here, and remember that this is a privilege to have your families present with you, and that you should be grateful of such.

Now, onto where you will be living for the rest of the year. Each of you will be sharing a set of quarters with one other family, which I have chosen based on the ages of the children in your care. The arrangements are as followed: Wayne Hopkins and Lily Moon, Terry Boot and Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Sophie Roper, and finally Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. All arrangements are final, seeing as each set of quarters have been adjusted to both families that are staying in them. Each set of quarters are equipped with separate rooms for all who will be staying in them, but divided by different sides of them. One family housed on the left and the other housed on the right. As for those who have children under the age of one, your room and that of the nursery will be connected for easy access in cases of midnight wake up calls. There is also a sitting room that will be share between the two families and a small kitchenette. Do not think that because their is a place to cook, that it gives you the ability to skip meals in the Great Hall, as those are in cases of emergencies or to house the milk for those that still feed from bottles. Each family has one bathroom to share. All of the rooms will be able to change colors with a simple charm.

Right now, and over the rest of the week, all of the teachers will be coming back to get ready for the school year. Please do not bother them, as most aren't used to having students here so early in the school year. the last time that something like this had happened was directly after the last war with Voldemort.

Now please follow me to your different quarters so that you may settle in. I know for some of the children it is time for a nap." While she spoke about what everyone was to expect, no one interrupted her. Even the babies kept their babbling to a near existent noise. She had the type of aura that everyone knew to respect, even if they had no clue as to what they were doing. After the ten minutes that she took explaining everything, she began to make her way out of the Hall. Everyone began to follow, some holding children, some pushing prams, and the rest following behind their caregivers like little ducklings.

* * *

It took twenty minutes to drop off Dean, Terry and their children at their quarters on the 2nd floor. As well as Wayne, Lily and their total of 9 children on the 3rd floor. And lastly Sophie and Lavender with their 3 girls on the 4th floor. The five of them walked for about 8 minutes in silence. Which was good as both of the girls were asleep, and both of their dad's hoped that they would stay asleep until after they had time to unpack.

"Now here we are. This is the portrait called 'Two Little Girls In Blue'. The password is also their names, which is 'Allie and Alisa'. You both may agree on a change of password and all you have to do is tell the girls and it will be changed. Now I will leave you, as I have a few more things to finalize before the beginning of the term." The two of them whispered goodbyes to their Professor before she turned and left. Leaving the two boys standing out in the middle of the hallway on the 5th floor.

The portrait that was guarding their rooms, was of two little blond haired girls in pale blue summer dresses, with each of them sporting pigtail braids. They were running around playing tag on an Irish hillside in the middle of summertime. Their dresses flying in the wind, as well as the flowers swaying along with it. The two of them looked care free, and too young to have a portrait commissioned of them. Both of them knowing that the only way a portrait could be made to house their magical essence, was for them to have died. If they had a painting done recently before their deaths, then their magic will be drawn to it as soon as they pass. A witch or wizard usually begins to have their portraits done every year after they turn 6, when they get their first magical boosts. The two girls must have passed away after the painting of their first portrait.

Harry spoke the password quietly, and both of the girls smiled and the painting opened to allow them entrance.

The sitting room that they stepped into was open and bright. Beige walls were trimmed with white and windows were covered in pale blue curtains. The floor was light wood, and had oddly shaped rugs were spaced out all throughout the room. There was a total of five rugs, in the colors of white, blue, yellow, green, and black. The couches and chairs were dark tan and the end tables were painted white. On the grey rug was a bookshelf filled to the brim with books of all kinds. There was books for children all the way to books that would help them with their homework. On the other side of the room, where the yellow rug was, sat a toy chest and a small table with four chairs, all white. Across from where the portrait opened was a staircase leading up to the second floor, splitting into two different ways halfway up. Where the staircase split was a landing that has a huge bay window that overlooked the grounds close to the Black Lake, streaming light into the room. Harry fell in love with the room, as he had done with the remodeled version of Grimmauld Place.

"So…" Draco started and paused, not knowing what to say to him.

"So what's your daughter's name?" Harry asked, if only to stop the awkwardness before it began.

"Her name is Kleopatra Nathalie Malfoy. We, her Grandparents and I, call her Kleo. What's this little girl's name?" He asked. Harry smiled.

"That is a beautiful name. My little girl's name is Penelope Alessandra Zinnia Potter. But, I call her Penny." As he finished he turned to lay Penny down on one end of the couch. Draco followed after him, laying his still sleeping daughter on the other end of the same couch. Both of the fathers conjured blankets to cover the sleeping children. Harry and Draco made their way towards the staircase, climbing up them to the landing, where both stood for a few minutes just watching as their daughters slept peacefully. After both of them had their fill, they turned, as if by silent agreement, Harry went towards the rooms on the left, and Draco on the right.


	3. Getting To Know You

Please review or PM for either Snarry or Drarry. The next chapter is going to have fluff in it, and I need to know who it's going to be between. This has mentions of rape, molestation, and abuse by a parent. These will not be major plots in this story, but mostly a background.

* * *

An hour later, both Harry and Draco were done putting both of their room and their daughter's rooms together. Their bedrooms were identical, even if they didn't know it. Their was a double wide canopy bed with small tables on either side. Sitting opposite to the bed was a large wardrobe made of a dark oak, similar to the wood of the bed and tables. The floors were hardwood, with a giant area rug in a charcoal gray. The bedspread was a matching gray, with accents of a light gray, white and a bright yellow in a checkered sort of pattern. The girls' rooms were identical as well. Both having small wooden sleigh toddler beds in a dry painted white, with a matching dresser and small nightstand. There was also an identical table to the one that was in the sitting area in the same white as the rest of the furniture. A small bookcase and a small toy chest sat on a pale pink area rug in a corner of the room.

The only things that both of them needed to unpack was clothing for both of them. Harry walked into the bathroom and put away their essentials and he was finished. He grabbed Penny's sweater that went with her dress, and made his way down the staircase. When he was halfway down, Draco appeared on the top of the stairs that lead to his and his daughter's rooms. In his hand was a sweater that matched the clothing that his daughter wore. Both of them had the same idea. When each of them spotted that, they both laughed quietly.

After waking up the two small girls and introducing them to each other, both girls put their sweaters on and the four of them left their rooms. Kleo and Penny both skipping ahead of their Dads. The two little girls grasped hands and began to talk to each other, becoming friends as only children can.

"So how did you come about to having Kleo?" Harry asked, never one for beating around the bush. Draco knew that and smiled.

"It was due to my dad actually. During the summer before fourth year, I admitted to my father that I was gay. And even though there are potions out that allow same sex couples to conceive, and that same sex couples are fairly common, my father wasn't pleased of my preferences. He arranged for a pureblood girl to come into my room and in a way molest me in the middle of the night.

I was 14, and at that age a boy's libido couldn't be stopped once it was started up. Her mother was 19 at the time, and Egyptian, so once her job was done, which was after eight more nights of hell for me, my father paid her what he promised her and she was on her way. Her family was going bankrupt and my father approached hers with a business deal, he would bail them out, and in return one of his daughters, he had five, would do his son a favor." Draco took a shaky breath, talking quietly so as not to allow the girls to overhear their conversation.

"I hated myself for succumbing to my more primal instincts, and allowing that girl to have sex with me. But, right before school started, her father got in touch with mine, apparently, she had miscast the contraceptive charm during one of the encounters, and she had became pregnant. By then, she was already a month along, and scheduled to deliver at the end of April. My father quickly established a contract on the custody of her before she was even born, and her name was already picked out before I could even think. Kleo was born during Easter break, and I was forced to attend that as well. She was small for a newborn, and my parents had taken custody of her, as was dictated in the contract. I was to gain full custody once I became of age, and all parties agreed to it readily. But a few weeks after she was born, before anyone found out about her, the Dark Lord came back.

In order to protect the Malfoy line, she was sent back to Egypt to live with her mother. And a new contract was established, giving her a fail-safe in case the three of us died. While the war was being fought, I would go to visit her under the rouse of going on vacation with my mother to Paris. The day after I was released from Ministry custody, thank you by the way, I went and picked her up. Bringing her back her, so that I could raise her the way I want to. None of her family there spoke English, so I had to hire a private tutor, which means that her English isn't very good, but we have been working on it.

Even though I hate my father for what he did, and my mother for allowing it, I can't hate my daughter. And now that it is safe for her here, I am never letting her go back their." Draco finished, and they made it further down the rest of the stairs. The girls jumping down them together, as if playing a game that only they knew the rules to. Being carefree, and innocent.

"How about you? How did Penny come about?" Draco asked after a few minutes of silence, which allowed Harry to fully comprehend what had happened to Draco.

"Well, mine isn't as heart-wrenching as yours. But it happened in the same summer. I was upset that I couldn't go and live with my god-father, and I had started to question my sexuality. I hated the fact that I was gay, to me that was just another thing that made me different from everyone else. I ended up getting myself into more trouble than was necessary. I thought that if I forced myself to have sex with a female, then I would become straight and everything would go back to normal. I met Penny's mother when her and her family moved from Greece to my neighborhood, she was just 16. She had not yet heard of the rumors that surrounded me, all thanks to my family. We continued to hook-up throughout June, and every time we did, right afterwards, I became violently sick, and filled with self-loathing. Shortly afterwards, Alessandra, her mother, found out that she was pregnant. I was overjoyed, I always wanted a family, even if I was young. That is when I told the three of them about my being a wizard. All of them were understanding. Right before I left to go to the Weasleys, Alessa pulled me aside and told me she knew I was gay. She was the first person who told me that it was normal, and that she would always love me. She said that we would always be friends, and that with the baby on the way, we would always be connected.

When I came back to school, we sent letters to each other. She would tell me about how her pregnancy was coming along, and I would tell her how boring learning magic was. I set up a muggle bank account, one connected to my Gringotts one, and set her the card. I told her that she could use it to provide for my child, and buy her everything that she needed. Which she did. When she went into labor in the end of March, I snuck out of the school and took the night bus to the hospital in Surrey. Alessa named her Penelope because that was the first English name she had heard as a child and loved it. I said that she should share a name with her mother, and Alessa added Zinnia in honor of my mother. She still had my last name, but in the Muggle world, Potter, is very popular, so it was of no problem. During my summers at my Aunt's house, I would spent all of my time with her. I would constantly send her presents, and spoil her.

As Penny grew up, she learned Greek from her Mom and grandparents, as well as English, which is perfect. I only know a little Greek, but I plan on learning so that she doesn't forget.

When Voldemort killed Dumbledore, I told them it wasn't safe here for her. She had already started to show signs of magic, and I was afraid. But, the three of them were dead set against leaving. So I warded their house, as best as I could and hoped for the best.

Alessa was killed shortly after Penny's second birthday. She was caught in the Muggle London attack, and was killed as she protected three little children, who were saved due to it. A few months later, Penny's grandmum passed away. She was depressed after her daughter died, and forgot to take care of herself. Her husband wasn't able to keep her healthy and take care of his grandchild, so he focused his attention solely on Penny. Once I finally made sure that Voldy was dead for sure, I went to her, and I am never letting her go."

They had finally reached the doors to head outside. The girls still holding hands, and whispering to each other.

"How did the Weasleys and Granger take it when you told them?" Draco questioned.

"They were mad, and hurt. Hermione and Ron won't even talk to me, and I can understand that. But, I wanted her to stay safe, and the more people knew that she existed, the more at risk she was. How was I to know if we would be captured and tortured for information? I couldn't trust anything. All I knew was that I was prepared to die for my child, and I couldn't ask them to do the same. The twins understood, as well as Bill and Fleur. So did Andromedea. Molly is still hurt, but she is also a mother and knows that parents will do everything to protect their children. Arthur said he understood as a father. The rest still won't talk to me. Ginny is pissed that I dated her even when I knew I was gay, but I couldn't let that secret out as well, because then it would have led to people asking how I knew, which would lead to them knowing about Penny. Percy is disgusted that I had her so young. And Charlie didn't care that I had a daughter, he just wanted to get into my pants." Harry said. Draco laughed.

"I take it that this is it for the Golden Trio then?"

"It might be. Ron can hold a grudge until the end of time, and Hermione is loyal to her friends. But, her and Ron are dating, so in the end, she is going to choose him instead. I think that when they have families of their own, they will be able to understand why I did what I did." Harry sighed, it hurt knowing that their friendship 7 years strong might be over.

The two men, which is what they were, hardened by war, and given the roles of fatherhood early in life could mean nothing else, walked behind their daughters. Their destination was the Black Lake, so that the girls could play and their fathers could rest. Both Harry and Draco continued to talk, switching over to lighter topics instead. By doing so they discovered all that they had in common. From their favorite colors, green, to their favorite tricks to do while flying.

After two hours of relaxing in the summertime weather, the four began to walk back to their rooms. Harry knew from experience that Penelope was probably getting hungry, so the two of them were going to make a quick stop at the Kitchens. By the way that Kleo was complaining of being hungry, the two of them were two. As they all walked in through the giant doors, the girls screamed as they spotted a menacing figure draped in black.

"Daddy!" Both girls cried out. Neither Harry or Draco had yet to notice the person still hidden by the shadows, as they each ran to comfort their child.

"What's wrong, Love?" Draco asked Kleo. Who raised a hand to gesture in the direction of the shadowy figure.

"It is a monster, Daddy." Both of the men looked in the direction as the child had gestured. As their gaze fell upon the figure, said person stepped into the light and Severus Snape became visible to all in the room.


	4. Picture Perfect Love

So to all of my readers-DRARRY WON! It was close with only a three point difference in the favor of Drarry. Severus Snape will still play a major character, and might form a relationship later on in the story, I haven't figured it out yet. But for all of the Snarry readers who voted on them, I will be publishing another story soon with that pairing.

* * *

"I am no monster, you foolish child!" Severus snarled as he moved out of the shadows. He looked as he always had. Chin length black hair covered in a layer of a grease-like substance (which Harry found out to be a protective potion while he brewed various toxic and harmful potions thanks to a book he read while at Grimmauld Place this past summer), black eyes, sneer on his face, and complete traditional black robes that he always billowed behind him as he walked. Kleopatra squeaked in fright, before small tears began to fall as she turned into her father's leg.

"Professor Snape, I will not have you talking to my daughter in that way. Now please apologize to her. She did nothing to warrant such hostility." Draco spoke in a commanding yet, amicable voice. Harry readily agreed as he picked his own daughter up and set her against his hip, as she had been trying to climb up his body. Penny buried her face in his neck to hide from the 'monster'. Severus visibly relaxed but his face held an ashamed look, almost as if he was an actor who stopped portraying a character, and spoke sincerely.

"I apologize child." He spoke in a voice that Harry never thought would come from him. It was warm, tender and almost adoring. And before anymore could be spoken of the matter, Snape walked away quickly, not giving anyone time to recover from his whiplash inducing character change. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and picked up Kleo before he began down the hall towards the kitchens.

"Did that just actually happen?" Harry questioned his blonde-haired companion after they walked in silence for a few minutes. Penny still had yet to move her face from hiding. Kleo occupied the same position in her father's arms.

"Yes. But, Severus isn't as bad of a guy as you think. I know him differently than most. He is my god-father after all. But during the first war, that ice cold demeanor and scathing attitude, was how he acted, and after he switched sides and became a spy, he needed to keep up pretenses, even if he no longer held any faith in what he was fighting for on the Dark Side. After a while, it became hard for him to snap out of it. And soon he even was like that around me. But, after I point it out to him, he would switch back to being as loving and generous as I knew him to be when he was alone around me. But, there are side effects, he lost all that he was and became someone he hated. And once he finally figured out what was right, he still had to inbody a persona that he hated. Even after the Dark Lord was gone in the first war, he still needed to keep up pretenses, seeing as all of the Death Eaters who supported his cause to their death were still on the loose.

"And now that you finally killed him, Severus needs to reinvent himself into the person he had once been, even if it was only in secret. And I can bet that he will be approaching you to formally apologize for his actions towards you. Even if you won't forgive him, please go easy on him, he never had the easiest life." Draco pleaded, in only the way a Malfoy could, where he would say something and mean it to the fullest depth, but the look on their face spoke the opposite. Harry, who was slowly falling into a crush, almost as he had during sixth year, couldn't refuse him anything.

"I will. Besides, I don't want my daughter to see me hold grudges against anyone. I want her to understand that she needs to let bigons be bigons." Harry told him truthfully, even if he was using his daughter in a selfish way. But, Harry needed all the help that he could get, after spending the morning with Penny, Draco, and Kleo, he knew that this was going to be an amazing year. One that he hoped would never end.

* * *

After they had reached the kitchen, the elves all wanted to serve them in anyway they could. Both Penny and Kleo played with some of the smaller elves, who looked to be children themselves, and had a blast while their food was being prepared. Once they were called to the table, both girls sat next to each other, not wanting to be separated from their new friend. Draco and Harry shared a knowing smile, both of those girls were going to be friends for life. Once they finished, having scarfed down their lunches, they asked if they could play with the elves some more. Both of the men agreed, as they weren't finished eating themselves. The girls and the three little elves all played for an hour, and both Harry and Draco began to talk. The both of them easily slipped back into an easygoing conversation. Both of them talking about their best moments in Hogwarts, as well as all the times that they snuck off school grounds and how. They continued onto talking about their favorite moments with their daughters and any funny stories they had were shared.

"I swear to you, I left her alone with the house elf to run up to the bathroom to pee, and when I came back into the kitchen, flour covered every surface. Penny was covered in it from head to toe, as well as Kreacher. I had never laughed as hard as I did right then. She turns to me and said in her most innocent voice, 'Daddy, 'Reacher made it snow. Can we build a snowman?' And at that point in time, I regret ever taking her to the cinema to see a muggle movie called Frozen. The elf was sobbing, he was pleading with me saying he didn't do it, and I knew he was being truthful, but I couldn't stop laughing enough to tell him so." Draco was laughing as well, even if he didn't understand the muggle cinema reference. Both of them were still sitting at the table, but were finished eating. Instead they both had chocolate milkshakes in front of them. Neither had moved, if only due to the direct view of their girls playing. The six of them total, all playing a made up game that the girls created outside. All of them laughing, the sound carrying over to where they were sitting making both of them smile at the sound.

* * *

After another hour of Harry explaining to Draco what a movie was, as well as what the children's movie Frozen was, Harry began to feel the full effect of the same obsession as he had when they were 16. He was just about to stare at Draco dreamily when Penny came up to him. She motioned for him to come closer, as if to tell him a secret. Harry happily obliged and when he bent to her height and turn his ear towards her, she whispered in his ear.

"I have to use the bathroom Daddy." Harry smiled and held in a laugh. He straightened up and looked at Draco to see he had a curious expression, with one perfectly arched eyebrows raised as if to ask, 'What is that about?'. Harry just gave him a quick wink, and a smirk.

"Penelope needs to be excuse. And I think once she is finished, we are going to tour the rest of the castle before dinner with the others in the Great Hall." Harry spoke in an amused voice. Draco's face showed a look of understanding.

"Well I think Kleo and I shall join you. She probably needs to use the lavatory as well." He gulped down the last bit of shake that was melted at the bottom of his cup, before he stood up and slid his hands along his clothing. Smoothing out all of the wrinkles, both real and imaginary. Harry's eyes followed the path of his hands as they lead down his smooth chest, over his toned thighs, and as they brushed over his luscious dexterior. Harry quickly mentally shook his head as he too stood.

"It is time to leave Kleo. Say goodbye to your friends, we shall be back another time for you to play." Draco spoke across the kitchens to his fair-haired daughter. Harry looked down at his child and motioned for her to do the same.

* * *

After the four of them left the kitchens, the men quickly made a stop to the nearest girls restroom to allow both of the children to use it. While they both ran to the nearby boys restroom and did their own business as well. It was nearing 4:30 in the afternoon once their tour continued. Dinner was at 6, so that left only an hour and a half for them to quickly show the children around the castle. Which they turned into a game for the girls. An intriguing game of _I-Spy._ Either Harry or Draco would describe what the object or place looked like, and the girls ran ahead to find it first. Always staying in the line of sight of their fathers, even if the war was over, both of them preferred to always keep an eye on their children.

As they crossed different spots all around, either Harry or Draco would recall some tale and have the other laughing about it. The girls wandered off ahead of them, whispering the secrets shared between 3 year olds, some of imaginary friends, missing family members, and tales of worlds that they envisioned in their sleep. Their giggles carried back towards their fathers, and for just a moment, Harry pictured the two of them walking the halls of Hogwarts in school robes holding hands and instead of being just friends, they would be sisters. In just as quick as the vision came, it was gone. Harry knew that he could only ever dream of that happy ending, and with his luck, it might never be more than a dream.


	5. Meeting Of The Wards

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner, but I was in the process of moving and was focused on packing, moving, and unpacking. But now I am back and things will get rolling again!

~Slytherin's-New-Queen

* * *

In the Great Hall, all of the Guardians, which is what the teachers have taken to calling the group of 7 students, were sitting together at the only table which was placed in the middle of the hall. Sitting at the table were their fellow classmates, as well as all of their Wards, which is the name of all of the small children that would be staying in the castle this year. 19 children split between the care of 7 adults. Because that is what each of them were. War-hardened adults. Childhoods long forgotten as they were forced to grow up in the midst of a war. Some of them on one side, some of them on the other, some of them caught in the crossfire, all of them affected, none of them left untouched. The pain of it all leaving its mark, not always visible to the naked eye.

* * *

But some of the marks could be seen, Harry's scars from all of his encounters with Voldemort, the lightning bolt on his forehead, the gash on his forearm, the burn mark over his heart, Nagini's bite on his other forearm, all of them could be seen.

As well as Lavender's scars across her once angelic face. Reminiscent of the final battle and the death of Greyback, who had attacked her. She chose to fight that day, in a vain attempt to avenge her parents, who were killed in the attack on Diagon Alley. She then shipped her sister off to the States to stay with some distant cousin in order to protect her.

Dean, who would never be able to wear shorts again, because of all the cuts that turned into crisscrossing scars that marked his legs, a constant reminder of his year on the run. He had never liked his step-father, but he was never more thankful of his mother marrying him and changing her last name until he was on the run in order to protect them, they had made it until close to 2 weeks before the end, and his mother and her husband dropped the children off at a friends house and met with Dean. They had been followed, and while Dean was fighting them off, his parents became caught in the midst of the spells and died. He broke free of his captures and went to collect his siblings, taking them with him on the run, dropping them off at a distant aunt's house during the final battle.

Sophie and her family quickly went into hiding after her parents tried to stop following Voldemort, and perished in the effort. They had already established a safe house, in hopes that Sophie would be able to get her sisters there in enough time to save them if anything went wrong. Which she did, having her house elf do all of the supply runs that they needed the 13 months that they were in hiding together.

Lily and all of her wards were witnesses to their parents murder. All of them had been forced to watch, and unable to do anything about it as all six of the adults were tortured and maimed in front of them for being light sympathizers.

Wayne's brother died as he was trying to smuggle a pregnant muggleborn witch away from the ministry, then they went to his house and killed his wife, the children were all hidden in a safe room until the next day when his mother went to check up on them. Shortly after that, Wayne's parents were out shopping in the Muggle world, and the Death Eaters attacked and they were mistaken as Muggles and killed for it. Wayne warded his childhood home as much as he could. When his Aunt stopped by one day and dropped off her children, it was the last time he had ever seen her. Her husband had been killed earlier in the war, before the twins had been born. When they were, she had severe postpartum depression. She left them at six months old. Wayne later found out that she was unable to take it all on her own and had committed suicide, feeling that was her only option, choosing to do it before her children could remember her.

Draco's scar comes in the form of a faded tattoo, a ghost of the snake and skull that branded him as one of Voldemort's followers. A reminder of the pain that he endured at the hands of his father, his mother too weak to stand up to him. Both of their fates inevitably end the same, with both Lucius and Narcissa being thrown in Azkaban.

Terry's dad died when he was 3, and when his mom passed away during 3rd year, he began to stay with his mother's brother, his uncle. But when he and his wife were killed during one of the raids of the Leaky Cauldron, Terry took his little cousins and did what he could to provide and protect them, allowing Dean to tag along with him until the end.

* * *

All of the Wards were sitting on the bench or in a high chair, or in some instances being held. All of the Guardians were making light small talk as they waited patiently for the last ones to arrive.

Harry, Draco and their girls all walked towards the others in a leisurely pace. As soon as they sat down with the rest of the group, Dean Thomas spoke.

"We were waiting for you before we started introductions. So that way none us had to repeat them, as we had noticed their are a lot of them."

"Sorry we took so long getting to dinner, the girls had to use the restroom. So, who would like to start?" Harry spoke as he lifted Penny up to sit on the bench, and he sat down right next to her. Draco and Kleo doing the same across from them.

"I will. But we should also say their relationship to us. This is my little sister, Heather and she is 9." No one asked what had happened, everyone already knew, and they didn't want to make the little kids upset about it. All around everyone all said 'hello Heather' as soon as she had been introduced.

"Okay. Me next. These are my older brother's children, Pandora who is 10, and Ophelia who is 7. The twins, Delphina and Maxwell, who are 8 months old, are the children of my father's little sister, she was only 22." Wayne Hopkins said.

"Well, then I will go. This is Remington, who is 5, Declan, who is 3, and Elodie, who is 6 months. They are my half siblings, from my mother's second marriage." Dean Thomas spoke quietly, as the little girl in his arms was fast asleep.

"Well, I might as well get this out of the way. Beckett, who is 14, Everett, who is 12, and Amoret who is 5, are my oldest brother's children. Then there is Benson, he is 7, and Corin, she is 3, who are my sister's children." Lily Moon said. She had the most children at a total of 5.

"Okay, this is my cousin, Aiden, who is 5, and his little sister, Leanora who is 10 months. They are my mother's younger brother's children." Terry Boot spoke.

"Well, this is my daughter, Penelope, who is 3." Harry spoke, trying to squeeze it in between everyone before things became awkward. Even though at the word 'daughter', all of the adults looked at him.

"These are my younger sisters, Loralei, 11, and Greer who is 9." Sophie Roper spoke, her voice was as melodic as Luna's was in Harry's mind.

"This is my daughter Kleopatra and she is 3." Draco kept his introduction short and sweet. It was one of the things that he was known for.

* * *

By the time all of the introductions were done and out of the way, all of the teachers had already arrived and were seated. And in one second the tables were both lined with delicious foods, as well as mashed foods for the three small infants who were able to eat solid foods. The cups were pre-spelled to avoid spills and shatters for the 5 smaller children who were just a small bit clumsy. All of the Guardians began to fill the plates of their Wards before then filling their own. Between bites of their own food, the Guardians with the small infants fed them as well. Lavender had volunteered to help Dean with his twins. And with only talking from the children to each other, it was mostly silent, as the Guardians were focused on making sure no one was making a mess. Harry kept glancing at Draco and watching him eat, or help Kleo cut up her food when needed. He realised then that he really was different from his father. And with that realization, Harry began to plan on how he was going to woo him, and eventually have him.

Up at the table that the Professors all were seated at, Minerva seen that glint in Harry's eye as he looked at Draco Malfoy. And she knew that what was to come, will turn the heads of everyone who had ever known him. But, she just couldn't wait until it happened.


	6. Over Too Soon

After dinner had been consumed by the Guardians and their Wards, it was nearing 7 at night. All of the children needed to begin to get ready for bed, so the Guardians all made plans to meet up after lunch, so that the Wards became familiar with the people who the would spend the better part of a year with. The teachers watched in amazement as Dean, Terry, Lily, and Wayne all ushered their multiple children, some of them being infants and toddlers out of the Great Hall with a finesse that only comes from years of practice. Not to mention how the small children all stayed near their Guardian. Lavender and Sophie had it the easiest, with children who were able to listen to them, as well as help out with any of the other Guardians who had small children. And from what the teachers had witnessed, the daughters of Harry and Draco were both very well behaved.

It was the look of amazement on the small children's faces when they walked through the halls earlier, as well as the thankfulness and the relief that shone on each of the Guardians faces when they would be able to have a few nights a week to do homework and such, as well as still have time for their Wards, is what made McGonagall happy that she allowed each of them to return. She knew that she did the right thing, knowing that all of the Guardians will do anything that it takes to make a better life for their Wards than they had. She knew that a lot of the returning students won't be as motivated in their studies, while all of the students here already will do everything in their power to do good and stay out of trouble, if only for the sake of the children that they are now responsible for.

* * *

The week leading up to the start of the school year flew by for the Guardians in residence at Hogwarts. Most of the children, between the ages of 5-10, were excited as they were approaching the beginning of the term. They were excited to learn in Hogwarts before they were even accepted into the school, being of the few in history to do so. As Hogwarts opens its doors to students and the children that they become responsible for after every war, to allow every Witch and Wizard the chance at a full magical education. Lily and Sophie were panicking as their Wards still needed to pick up school supplies for the upcoming semester. Lily was almost in tears, as she was wondering how she would take five children to go shopping, while Sophie wanted to only take her sister, because that is what her parents did for her her first year, and she wanted to continue with the tradition that her parents started, even if her siblings didn't remember. That was until the other Guardians rallied around them, knowing that they are the only ones to understand what the others are going through, so they should stick together. Dean offered to keep an eye on Greer for Sophie so that she may take Lorelai shopping by herself, he claimed that there was no motive about his offer when Lavender called him out on his slight crush on Sophie. His reply was, "Just because I have a crush on her, doesn't mean that I can't help her out when she needs it. Not everything that I do, is something to help me get into her good graces."

Terry offered to watch Benson and Amorett for Lily, so that she could take Everett and Beckett and pick up what they needed for the school year. His motive along the same lines as Dean's, both of them liking one of the two women.

Both Harry and Draco offered to watch Corin for Lily, as she was best friends with their two girls. They even invited Declan, Dean's youngest brother, over for a play date. Which helped Dean out some, as he took on another child, even though she wasn't as much of a handful as his siblings. The four children played in the girls' playroom, and had a picnic by the Black Lake where they threw pieces of bread at the giant octopus. Even playing kickball with him all afternoon. All of the children had fun that day.

Sophie and Lorelai spent the day in Diagon Alley, getting Lori's books, robes, and an owl, as well as a wand. During the day, they stopped in a restaurant to eat lunch. Lori loved having her sister's attention all to herself. Even though she loved her younger sister, she missed her mother and her girls' day, or her father and her's day out that they had every other week. She knew that she would never tell her older sister that, because she knew that she was doing the very best she could to take care of her and Greer.

Everett and Beckett both loved being able to go to Diagon Alley without any of the little children being around. They didn't mind that they had to share their Aunt with each other for the day, they were happy they just had to share her with the other three children at the same time. If all of them had come, Lily would have had to spend almost the entire time keeping an eye on the younger 3. Beckett didn't need to get much, just some new robes, school books, and robes, as he outgrew his last set of them. But Everett needed everything, as he was entering his first year. Near the end of their trip, Lily and her nephews had lunch together, just having some quality time together. Something that neither of the boys have had in almost a year, as they had been hiding with their Aunt, siblings, and cousins. To Beckett, it felt as if the world was finally going back to normal.

When they returned to the school for dinner, both Lily and Sophie were in near tears as they hugged all who helped them make this a special day for the ones starting, or continuing at Hogwarts. McGonagall seen this, and she knew that these 8 adults, will be friends for life.

The 3 students of Hogwarts, were going to be taken to King's Cross in the morning of September 1st, as the rest of the children will be going spend the first day in the nursery so that their Guardians wouldn't be interrupted during their first day of class because the children were having some anxiety about being separated. Which allowed the others to do what last minute running that they needed to do for themselves and their children.

* * *

Draco knew that Harry had been subtly flirting with him all week. He wouldn't have noticed it, if he hadn't been extra alert when he was anywhere near him. As soon as he had first spotted him in the Great Hall, Draco knew that he had to have the dark-haired God with the beautiful little girl on his hip. He knew that he wanted him, and not for just a small amount of time, he wanted him forever, and like any Malfoy, he would get what he wanted, it was just a matter of time until he did. All he had to do, was trick Harry into thinking that it was what he wanted too. And if the flirting was anything to go by, he was close to roping him into his trap, and never letting him go. He just only hoped that when the other two-thirds of the Golden Trio arrive, they don't do anything to upset Harry. But, knowing the Weasel, there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do to stop Harry from any sort of happiness.

* * *

The morning of September 1st came far too quickly for the Guardians of Hogwarts. All 8 of the adults awoke early, with all of the children following soon after. All of the Wards were soon dressed and fed. When the Guardians and the Wards were all finishing up their breakfast, The Headmistress approached them.

"I just wanted to inform Mr. and Mr. Moon, and Miss Roper, that they have the choice of sleeping in their beds in the dormitory, or their beds in their Guardians quarters. Or even using both throughout the year." The three of the students looked at each other, and after spending a week together, as they were the closest in age with the each other, they decided that they would stay in their dorms during the week, and in their quarters on the weekend and holidays.

All of the Guardians spent the day doing preparation for the upcoming school year, as the small children went to their new teachers, and everyone was going to go crazy with no children for the first time in what feels like a lifetime. Draco had asked Harry to go out for some coffee in Muggle Edinburgh. And Harry thought that his slight flirting was beginning to pay off. At least he hoped so. Harry was just dreading what would happen when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came to Hogwarts that evening, and destroying their little bit of peace that the 8 of them had created during the week. Lavender asked Wayne if he would accompany her to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things, even though she had an ulterior motive of them spending the day together because she liked him. But, even since the war, and the scars that now mared her face, she didn't think that anyone would ever be able to look past them to get to know her for herself, and eventually fall in love with her. So she had to be a little sneaky when it came to guys, so as not to get her heart broken anymore than it already was. Dean and Terry went out to the Quidditch pitch, and played a pickup game of football, not really doing much but kicking the ball around as they were just two people.

* * *

When everyone picked up their Wards, it was minutes before the first set of students were to arrive. And the tension was running high as everyone was wondering what kind of reception the children will receive. So far, none of the little ones had any problems with their new teachers, Miss Vanessa and Miss Lisa were the ones to look after the under 5 Wards, while Mr. Tom and Miss Azaria taught the Wards between 5-10. The Guardians had met with them at the beginning of the week, and so far no one had any problems with each other, they just hoped it would continue.


	7. Little Ball Of Fury

To address the person who said to not spend too much time on the children, I can't do that sorry. The kids are vital to this story's plotline. Each in their own unique way. And even though you can't see it now, it will come out in the future. Even though this is tagged as Drarry, other couples will be featured, and each will have their own spotlight and will be highlighted.

But onto better things, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I figured start out right with a new chapter, and yup, there is a crap ton of drama in this chapter. So please enjoy and review!

Slytherin's-New-Queen

* * *

As the first carriages pulled up to the steps outside of Hogwarts, the Guardians and the Wards all sat at their table. The table was as long as the Head table, where the teachers and the Headmistress all ate, and it was placed horizontally in the Great Hall as well. That way the Guardians were able to sit near their House table, while still sitting with the other Guardians. At the time Minerva thought that it was a good idea, but now as students began to trickle into the Hall, she could see how it gave them the perfect opportunities to stare and gawk at them.

Draco could see how Harry was fidgeting as more and more students began to enter the Hall. So far neither of the two youngest Weasleys or Granger had yet to come in, but Draco knew that is exactly who Harry was nervous about seeing. That and to see the reaction on the faces of the first friends that he had ever had. And Draco knew that as much as he hated the three of Harry's greatest friends, he wished that they would suck up their pride and make up with him. But the rational side of his brain knew that that might not happen, and if it comes down to it, he will be there for Harry as a show of solidarity. He picked up his little Kleo and placed her on his lap, scooting over to get closer to Harry. Penny was over on the other side of the table, wanting to sit next to Declan, Dean's little brother, until it was time for the sorting and dinner, so he was able to move right next to him. He grasped Harry's hand, the one that was clenching and unclenching his pants right above the knee. Harry looked down startled and followed the hand back to its owner. When his eyes met Draco's he smiled slightly, but it didn't make his eyes sparkle in the way that Draco has come to love.

"It will all be alright. Whether they don't like the fact that you have Penny, or not, you have everyone here at this table who understands what you are going through and even all the decisions you made when it pertained to her. If that can't accept that at all, then you don't need them, you have us, and the 7 of us now all share a bond that will follow us long after we graduate." Draco squeezed his hand lightly, and Harry answered back with a squeeze to Draco's hand. Harry closed his eyes and took a calming deep breath. He could do this no matter how it turns out in the end, he has made it through, and stopped two wars, he can face his friends.

"Thanks I needed that. I am just glad that Penny wasn't here to see me like that." Harry grinned.

"No matter what they say or do, just don't show your expressions. If you show how relieved you are that they forgive you then they think that they can hurt you all they want to and you will always forgive them. Or if you show them how hurt you are at their actions then they knew exactly how to hurt you every time. And they will use that to their advantage." Draco spoke sagely. Harry nodded, he knew that he could trust Draco, in a way they were in this together. All the other Guardians had someone else's biological child, or children, but they both had their own flesh and blood. Both coming about in unexpected ways and times, and both hidden from the public for their safety. So Harry knew that if everyone else didn't understand what he was going through, at least Draco did. Which was another reason altogether that he liked, and dare he say it, loved about it.

* * *

A couple more minutes had passed as more and more people began to enter the Hall. The tables to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor all quickly filled and Slytherin sat there baren with only a few people, all of whom looked as if they would be told to leave at any moment. Their heads were bowed, their arms hugging themselves, and they were shaking fearfully, but you wouldn't be able to notice it unless you knew what to look for. And as Harry had once been in their position, he knew what to look for. He noticed as Professor McGonagall stood silently to go and meet the first years that the sorting was to start soon.

"Penny, it's time to come back to your seat please." Penny looked up at him with those eyes that were an anomaly all on their own. Penny had heterochromia, meaning she had one eye the same brilliant green as his, and the other one was the same bright blue ocean color as her mother. It was hard to tell that she had two eye colors unless she looked directly into someone's, most just thought that she had one of the two colored eyes.

Penny smiled and climbed down from the bench and began to go around the table, more or less skipping. Her dress flowing behind her.

Penny hated to wear pants or shorts, and she always chose a skirt or dress over such. Which is why her entire wardrobe consisted of such articles. Not to mention the entire dresser drawer of different stockings that she paired up with the outfits, and the ribbons and bows that had to have an entire little storage chest to house that she matched with her clothing. She was beginning to form a shoe collection too at the bottom of her wardrobe, but those didn't matter to her as much as her stockings, dresses, and ribbons. But Harry loved those little quirks about his daughter, and he knew soon with Kleo spending a lot of time with her, she was soon to develope the same habits.

* * *

It was just as Penny had reached her father, three other people approached them.

"Pateroúlis." Penny spoke frightfully. She hated new people being around her, and whenever she became scared, she reverted to speaking in her first language of Greek. Harry instinctively tensed up, his daughter was scared and he was willing to do anything to make her feel differently. He turned in his seated, and standing right behind his daughter, were the three people he had been most nervous to see today. But all those nerves went away when his daughter became scared. Ginny had her hand placed on Penelope's shoulder, stopping her from coming to him.

"Please remove your hand from my daughter's shoulder." Harry ordered in a threatening voice. Even if he still saw them as friends, and in Ron and Hermione's case, siblings, it wouldn't stop him from hurting them to protect his little girl. Harry seen how frightened his daughter was when he looked into her eyes, and on instinct he clenched his wand hand. His wand hidden in the holster that was strapped to his forearm under his long sleeved shirt. He was able to have his wand out and a spell cast in 7 seconds. He practiced because he knew that now his daughter was here, rogue followers of the Dark Lord wouldn't stop at nothing to avenge him.

Ginny just tightened her grasp of Penny's shoulder and grinned maliciously.

"Oh, stop it Harry, we just wanted to meet the squirt who you have hidden from us for so long. Well isn't she a little thing. Tan skin, she must have an exotic mother don't you agree dear brother?" Ginny spoke in a taunting tone that reminded everyone at the table who had been at the final battle of the crazed witch known as Bellatrix. Ron grinned evilly.

"Sure does. And what was that word that she spoke it definitely means she isn't from around here doesn't it?" Ron said.

"It was the Greek word for 'Daddy', Ron." Hermione spoke. She didn't hold any look of contempt on her face, but she also wasn't looking at Harry either.

"I can tell she had her 'Daddy' wrapped around her finger. He has probably spent a good chunk of his fortune on her already. But how does he really know that she is his? I thought that he was gay. Doesn't that mean that he couldn't get it up for a girl?" Ginny spoke. As soon as she began to bring Penny into her petty hate spew of Harry, all of the other Guardians tensed up and had their hands where their wands were located. In the past week every single one of them have grown to love Penny, she was a bright and cheerful little girl. Always so thoughtful. And every single one of them were not going to let them hurt her.

"If you do not unhand my daughter in the next few seconds, I will do something that I will not regret, but you will." Harry spoke his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Aw, but Harry we have just began to have fun. Come on mate, can't take a joke?" Ron egged him on. Ginny sneaked her other hand onto Penelope's other shoulder, and dug her nails into her skin. Penny cried out. And Harry's wand whipped out at the speed of lightning. Terry, Wayne, Lily, Sophie, and Lavender all stood up with his wand directed at the three of them. Dean had his wand out also but silently casting protective charms around all the children sitting at the table, just in case a duel broke out. Draco had already sat his daughter on the bench and told her to stay quiet and he too, took out his wand and made his way to where the standoff was happening. As a pureblood, he was trained in multiple languages growing up and Greek was one of them.

"Mikró eísai entáxei? (Little one are you alright?)" He spoke gently. Penny shook her head, and tears formed in her eyes, she didn't like this, she wanted her Daddy.

The entire scene had everyone looking at them. And all of the Professors were still out aiding the final students, so no one stopped what was happening.

"I cannot take a joke when it is at the expense of my daughter. Now you have five seconds before I obliterate you." Harry spoke in a harsh voice. At that threat Ron and Hermione withdrew their wands.

"You can't win against the both of us Harry. Besides it was you who trained us." Hermione spoke up once more.

"Yes I did train you, which means that I know all of your tricks. But what you don't know is that I was almost in Slytherin, meaning I would never show you everything that I can do. And unless you don't release my daughter, you will find out exactly what I can do." Harry said cruelly, a man will stop at nothing for the safety of his child, and just because he was young, Harry was no exception.

Hermione began to lower her wand, seeing as what he spoke made enough sense in her mind, when Ron shouted out " _Diffindo!"_ The jet of light shot towards Harry but missed by a wide range, allowing it to shoot past him and towards the children. But the protective spell that Dean cast allowed the spell to be absorbed, leaving no one harmed. But the act of trying to injure her father, made Penny begin to scream at the top of her lungs. Ginny had her hands applying pressure down on Penny, making her knees buckle, but still Penny kept screaming. Harry had his wand out in an instant, with a curse on his lips when a blinding flash of light, a thunderous bang, and three other voices screaming.

* * *

Penelope, the daughter of Harry Potter, whose children were bound to have an extreme amount of power, had unintentionally used her magic in an effort to protect her father and herself from the three people who she didn't like. The flash of light was her magic bursting out of her body, making Ginny's hands burn until she released the child, blinding Ron and causing extremely painful boils on Hermione, making all of them scream.

At the same time as Penny was using her magic, the doors burst open with Snape and McGonagall heading an army of teachers, all of whom thought that the school was once more under attack. All of them stopping dead in their tracks as they took in the scene. Students of all the houses standing up, wands pointing at Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger who were all standing near the table of the Guardians. The child Penelope Potter standing just inches in front of them glowing a bright and angry red color. Ron was clawing at his eyes, Hermione was clawing at her skin as boils continually surfaced and popped and oozed. And Ginny waving her hands which were burned black and skin falling off of them, leaving the bones to be seen. All of the Guardians aiming their wands at the three cursed students, while the other children all cowered underneath the table, flashbacks of their worst days playing in their mind.

"What is going on here?!" McGonagall shouted. The light surrounding Penny died suddenly as she collapsed. Harry using his Quidditch skills, reacted quickly and caught his daughter before she fell to the stone floor. She was still awake, but just barely. Students around the entire Hall lowered and put away their wands, as well as sat down. But Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all continued to scream. Severus quickly casted a silencing charm over them to shut them up.

Luna Lovegood appeared out of nowhere next to the Headmistress and spoke.

"It was Ron, Ginny, and Hermione who started it ma'am. Harry seen you go out of the room and called for his daughter to come over and get ready for the feast when those three approached. Ginny grabbed the child and wouldn't release her. Harry gave them ample opportunity to do so, but both her and Ron taunted Harry. All the while Ginny kept hold of Penny making her scared to death. The other adults around the table stood and raised their wands, in an effort to scare the three of them off with show of power and amount of people. Harry gave them two more chances to release Penny but they wouldn't. Then Ron threw the first curse, a cutting curse, at Harry, which missed and went towards the other children. Someone had thankfully casted a protection charm around them so no one was injured, but it scared Penny who started to scream. Ginny didn't like that and wanted to shut her up so she pushed down on the child, almost breaking her legs with the force. Penny didn't like that so she used her magic, which was that light around her, allowing Ginny to release her, and punish the three of them at the same time. Only two people casted anything in the room, and that was Ronald and little Penny." She explained to the group of teachers, but with the acoustics in the room, everyone heard.

McGonagall was shocked and appalled by her Lions' behavior. She sighed as she took it all in.

"Who here can vouch for the story that Miss Lovegood has just told?" She asked. Neville Longbottom stood up.

"I can."

All around the room, every single person stood and spoke their agreements.

' _Well, this just got better, didn't it?'_ McGonagall thought. Harry had every student ready to vouch for him, if only for saving them all from a tyrant.

"Well, let's get these four to the Infirmary. Prioritize Miss Potter first. Let the others suffer for going after harmless children." She spoke and Harry walked towards where she was with his daughter in his arms. A few teachers headed in the other direction to collect the miscreants. As Harry walked past her, she stopped him.

"Thank you Potter, for not using your magic first before words. It really shows how that little girl is maturing you. You have finally began to act reasonably instead of rashly." She spoke and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled briefly at her, but he was too worried about his little girl to do much more than that. Before he could turn around, Draco and Kleo were right next to him.

"What?" Darco said when Harry gave him a weird look.

"Why aren't you going to go and get food and watch the sorting?" Harry replied.

"Well two reasons actually. One, because Kleopatra won't be able to sit still as she waits to hear news on her best friend. And two, because I am not going to leave you with those thoughts that I know will go flying around your head as you try to think about what is happening. Not to mention, you will need someone to support you. And trust me, I am the best man for the job." And with that explanation, Draco forcefully turned Harry back around and pushed him gently in a sign of 'Get Going'.


	8. Give Us Childhood

I am sorry that I have yet to update this story in over half a year, but earlier this year I injured my wrist, which is making it hard for me to type. But I finally managed to get this finished up enough that I hope it will allow you guys to know That I am still going to work on this! Please review!

~Slytherin's-New-Queen

* * *

Harry sat anxiously waiting for Madame Pomfrey to finish running every single diagnostic spell that she knew. And he knew that there was an extreme amount of them, being on the receiving end of those same spells more than once a year since he had started going to this institution at the age of 11. His beautiful little girl laid passed out on the same bed that he himself had occupied every time he had been in need of the Matron's assistance. His mind was racing with all of the 'what-if's that only a father, or mother, experienced when their small helpless child was in trouble and they were no help in the situation.

At the end of the hospital wing three of the beds housed the three people who had put his little girl in the vulnerable position that she was in. Guarding the two youngest Weasleys and Granger from doing anymore damage to the Potter family were two high ranking Aurors. As Harry was a Lord, and one of the Heroes of the Wizarding World, they knew that the Aurors were there to protect the assailants as much as they were to stop them from doing anymore harm. Harry was powerful, more so than Dumbledore, at least that is what everyone was saying. Not to mention that he was the one to defeat Voldemort, when Dumbledore struggled to do so year after year. It baffled the man and the woman who were tasked to keep the peace, on why the most well-known circle of friends have broken up, with three of them attacking the child of the Golden Boy. The man who saved all of the Wizarding World.

Even though the three attackers had fought alongside Harry Potter, as soon as the war was over they stopped. But the battle didn't end there. Families had been left shattered, children orphaned, homes destroyed. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione didn't care about those things. Harry did, that no one could ever say differently. He personally attended the funeral of all of the fallen who had fought beside him at the Battle of Hogwarts, offering condolences to the surviving family members, and speaking about each person, even if he had only met them in passing. He took portions of his family money and old family homes that he knew he would never use and built orphanages, to house the children of the fallen heroes or villains of the war. He did not discriminate against who needed help. He spoke to each child, offering up an ear, and even a shoulder to cry on when needed. Harry personally attended the trails of all the death eaters, exonerating all those who had proved their worth, as well as nailing the nails into the coffins for those who did the worst of the crimes. He helped with a mass exodus of all Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord sympathizers from the Ministry. He appeased the Purebloods who were neutral by helping implement some of the Old Ways. The customs that most Muggleborn wizards themselves did not know about, or deemed insignificant for them to learn. But with that mindset, it was what allowed the rise of Voldemort, and the hatred for the Muggleborns. He began to introduce Muggle practices to the Purebloods, and Pureblood ways to the Muggleborns. As well as helping rebuild iconic Wizarding structures, such as Hogwarts, as well as homes that had been destroyed leaving families displaced.

And now the world knew that he did all this while raising a small child? No one would ever side with them. Not when the other three left the world to burn after the end of the Battle. No, Harry has became the public icon for what the world can create.

* * *

Later that night, probably close to midnight, the hospital wing was empty except for that of Penny and Harry. Harry sat in the chair close to his daughter's head where it rested on the pillow on the top of the bed, while he held her hand gently.

"Harry, how is she doing?" He heard the quiet velvety voice of his fellow dormmate. Which shocked him, as he hadn't heard him come into the room. He turned to see Draco standing there, wearing a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt with a pair of converse. Looking nothing like the Pureblood Slytherin Prince that he was known as. And Harry knew that if he wasn't concerned about his child, he would have most likely ravished the delectable person that was standing there.

"Madame Pomfrey said that her magic placed her in a coma so that her core could heal itself. She had a bout of accidental magic, so even if they were stupid enough to try and press charges against a 3 year-old, it wouldn't hold up. But, because of the amount of magic that was used, especially with how young she is, her core is completely depleted. Meaning that it will take longer for her to heal. So now all I can do is sit here helplessly, waiting to see what will happen next." Harry looked at Draco, tears falling freely from his eyes, and it was then that this was the most vulnerable that he had ever seen Harry, and it was there that he vowed to never have him feel the need to be this way in front of him again. He walked over to him and conjured a chair, sitting on the right side of the man that he was slowing falling in love with. H grasped his right hand in a show of support, but just that little bit of comfort allowed Harry to break down and cry on Draco's shoulder.

* * *

The next day, which was a Saturday, seeing as the first was on a Friday, allowed Harry to stay by his daughter's side. It was close to noon when Draco once again walked into the hospital wing, and once again he was by himself. Which confused Harry.

"Where is Kleo?" He asked, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"Dean offered to keep an eye on her while Remy is with Terry playing with Aiden. And I figured while I had a couple hours to spare that I would come up here to sit with Penny while you go and get yourself cleaned up and grab something to eat."

It took a couple of minutes of Harry of fighting with Draco on the subject, but ultimately he conceded. And he told him to send him a Patronus message if anything happened. Even if Penny twitched a finger, he wanted to know. Harry knew that it was hardly unlikely that she would show signs of waking up, especially since it was less than 24 hours after the incident, and it took longer than that for an adult to replenish their core.

* * *

The next day went pretty much the same way as Saturday. But Draco didn't show up alone, Kleo was with him. As Harry turned to leave to get changed and grab some food, Kleo had climbed into the bed with Penny and laid down beside her. Her hand holding the hand of her best friend, while the other hand gently smoothed out the dark black curls that fanned the pillow. She quietly began to sing a nursery rhyme in what he could only assume was Arabic, which is what her native language was.

It was at that moment that Harry knew that Kleo was just as upset about his little girl as he was. And it just made his heart break as he listened to her sing. Even if he didn't understand what it was she was saying, it was the heartbreak in her voice that made tears well up in his eyes. Draco snuck up behind him.  
" _We came to greet you  
For the coming of your holiday  
_ _and to ask you  
_ _why can't we celebrate and  
_ _have ornaments like you?  
_ _O people of this world!...  
_ _my land is burning,  
_ _has became the land of stolen freedom!  
_ _our sky is dreaming, asking our days...  
_ _where our beautiful sun,  
_ _and the flapping doves disappeared?!  
_ _O people of this world!...  
_ _my land is burning,  
_ _has became the land of stolen freedom!  
_ _my land is just small land... Like me.  
_ _please! give it its peace back,  
_ _and return to us our childhood.  
_ _give us our childhood... give us our childhood,  
_ _give us our childhood...  
_ _give us, give us, give us peace..."_ Draco sung the translated version of the song in his ear quietly, so that he could hear Kleo as she sung the Arabic version.

"I am a child  
with something to say  
please listen to me  
I am a child  
who wants to play  
why don't you let me  
my doors are waiting  
my friends are praying  
small hearts are begging  
give us a chance  
give us a chance... give us a chance...  
give us a chance  
please.. please  
give us a chance" Kleo sung the last verse in English and it made Harry wonder if that was how the song went, or if she only knew the translation of that verse and did it so that both Penelope, in her subconscious form, and Harry were able to understand some of the lyrics. Harry turned around and kissed Draco, who was surprised by this, but melted into the kiss anyways.


End file.
